risenlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryce Aussir-Darastrix
Ryce is the oldest son of Nerian Greyfang and Skadi Aussir-Darastrix . The name Aussir-Darastrix comes from the draconic script of old, meaning White Dragon. Ryce recently turned nineteen years old, born 14th of Holimonth, begining to come into his innate magick abilities as a sorcerer. Choosing to fight using magick from a distance, however he is capable of charging into close combat; wielding either his quaterstaff, or transforming his hands into draconic claws. Background The Aussir-Darastrix are a proud clan known throughout the Frostfell as the white dragons. Descended from the white dragon Yilbegan , the Lord of the Frostfell, they carry the blood the Frost through their veins. For centuries they have produced powerful sorcerers blessed with the gift of the dragons. Though they have deminished in recent times they still maintain great strength. The clan built their home Glacius Hurthi , known in the common tongue as Ice Fortress, on a mountainside by the frozen lake __ and has remained their home since the clans beginings. Twenty years ago, an unknown Tarngek took an interest in the clan that the clan possessed. It's true intentions unknown, it possessed one the clansmen, and managed to conceived a child with a woman of the clan before the clan was able to force it out of the clansmens body and from the material plane. The clan attempted to keep the incident within, however, the peoples of the surrounding villages learnt the women was pregnant with a child sired by a tarngek, and gathered together in order to kill her and preventing the unborn child from being born, and the clan for consorting with the devils. Heavily pregnant with child she fled the north with her husband (the previously possessed clansman), travelling south, away from the mountains of their once home. Eventually arriving at the village of Ravenbluff , exhausted, she went into labour, after a difficult birth both woman and child survived. The baby, who they named Ryce, as feared by both parents possessed signs of the tarngek in his appearance however, the taint was weak, resulting in a nearly completly human appearance. Save for a tail and elongation of his ears. After his birth Nerian and Skadi begged the thane of Ravenbluff, Brecc Minorn, to allow them to raise their son in the safety of their village, after a heated discussion it was agreed to let the three stay. During the first few months the villages were weary of the strangers, most avoiding them outright. Slowly they began to earn the villagers trust, showing them they were not to be feared, and meant no harm or threat to the inhabitants, only wishing to raise their son in safety, away from those who wished them harm. Appearance Ryce appears mostly human in appearance, however there is some physical taint of the tarngek in him. Of average height and an athletic build, and the black hair common to the young who have yet to come into their full birthright of the Frost. The tarngek taint appearing in the form of small black horns, matching the colour of his hair, a strong and flexible tail which is capable of grasping small items, heterochromatic eyes of crimson red and icy blue, elongated ears, and small fangs which are hidden when his mouth is closed. As a result of childhood mishaps and an attack by a villager he has several scars on his body. Due to possessing the blood of the Frost, the climate of Ravenbluff and the southlands is considerably warmer than the North, and so Ryce (along with the rest of his family) favours lighter clothing, often choosing to wear long shorts, fur boots, and sometimes a light shirt in the Spring, Summer. During the Autumn and Winter months he dons a heavier shirt, scarf and cloak. He also wears a ring passed down to him by his mother as per tradition of the clan when the oldest child reaches sixteen, the ring is a simple band of forged silver metal, engraced with the name Yilbegan, and a white dragons scale. Personality Ryce is a fun loving, adventurous, curious, explorative individual, often considered to be a bit of a prankster due to his use of illusionary magicks. He tries to look on the positive side of things, as a result he tends to be quite trusting. His parents helped him accept who he is, and others regardless of their appearances and blood, to believe that people are more than that, and doesn't reflect what is inside, whether they be human, assimar, tiefling, or other. His parents often sheltered him as he was growing up, and has never gone more than a mile from Ravenbluff, so he is often naive of the world. Although he was rasied to follow the rules, and to be lawfully good, the tarngek taint causes him to lean towards chaotic neutrality. He will not hamr another unless absolutely necessary, and is very protective of his family and those he feels close to, protecting them at all costs if possible. He often feels more comfotable around other fey touched as they will usually show less hostility than normal humans. The Aussir-Darastrix are taught that sexuality is fluid and not rigid. Due to his innate magick he has developed an interest in all things magickal, be it creatures or objects, however he knows to be careful around magicks and will attempt to determine and understand it's type and strength before interacting with it. Ryce is quite intelligent and has a knack for languages, taught by his parents he is capable of speaking the languages of his clan Fell and Draconic, aswell as Landorian, Risen and Pictish. being literate in Landorian, Fell and Draconic. Coming into his inheritance, the blood of the Frost, and awakening of his magicks at the age of eleven, his parents helped his to control his dragon abilities and his magick. During puberty more of his tarngek side developed physically, tail growing longer and stronger, small horns and fangs. Also some small influnce on his magick, gaining some small power over darkness, and resistances to some elements. Persona's With his power of illusions Ryce often uses them to hide, disguise, distract others or simply just for his amusment. One of his favourite and currently most used is to construct an ilussionary barrel around himself, either choosing to hide inside as protection or method of surprize, often making it appear to move on its own as he moves the illusion as he moves. Favourite illusions; *The Barrel construct. Either single use around self, or the barrel army (multiple barrels). Family Ryce has mother, father and younger brother. His mother is a human sorcerer of the dragon clan, with the blood of the Frost, his father who was previously possessed by the tarngek is completely human and possesses no known innate magickal abilities. His mother is learned in the art of herbalism, and his father works as a blacksmith. His younger brother, Bayden, is seven years younger than him, aged twelve, and his complately human who also possesses the same blood as his older brother and mother, but has yet to come into his magicks. He looks up to Ryce and loves him dearly. Although the clan was intended to be wiped out the attempt was fuitile, and most fled instead of choosing to spill blood, abandoning Glacius Hurthi, however only those of the clan know how to enter the fortress and possess the capability to. However, Ryce and his family do not know of their whereabouts, having had no contact with them since they left the North, so it is unknown whether they returned to their clans home or remain spread apart, though they believe some will have returned, but choose to remain in Ravenbluff. Party's Current Thoughts "I feel a connection to you, Ryce. The sting from the derision you receive because of your Tiefling nature is something I understand. On my travels as an Aasimar trader I have had a hard time, so it hurts when I see how people treat you. You seem to still be finding your way in the world – perhaps your upbringing shielded you from some of the harshest elements of our land. I hope I can help you, guide you, and you can achieve the potential I see in you. My worry is that the bitterness you receive may turn you to a darker path. I will do all I can to stop this from happening (starting with finding you a pet)." - Aart "Garrick (rightly or wrongly) feels Ryce is too flippant and absent-minded. Garrick feels that Ryce's attraction to magic items and other things that he clearly doesn't understand is a danger to Ryce and the whole group. Garrick wishes Eru would do more to teach Ryce the dangers of magic, but he knows Eru woudl never do this and suspects Eru is deliberately encouraging Ryce's curiosity and leading him down a path of darkness. Garrick intends to be civil and even friendly towards Ryce until he feels strong enough to take Ryce and Eru on if it came to a fight. Currently, Garrick feels Ryce's innate abilities with magic, and Eru's knowledge surpass his strength, so he will just keep an eye on them both for now." - Garrick "Ariana has felt some recent conflict with Ryce. She feels that he will try and take the cloak back off of her, even though she believes that it is Right that she has it (with agreement from the rest of the party). She is also wary that he has a history of taking and looking at strange objects that have a air of darkness around them. She remembers he saw no problem in her using scrolls that felt bad and dark to her. At the same time, she sees that he is an important member of the party and has helped defeat many foe already. She acts slightly colder around him than the rest of the group, but is willingly looking for something that will change this – she desperately wants to see more good in him." - Ariana "Father always told me not to go messing around with any tieflings. “They’re not to be trusted” he used to tell me, and I can see from my time with this one that he was right. Since he’s joined our party he has shown interest in all the darkest pieces of magickal ephemera he could find. Things that should be burned or buried, not treasured. Aart let him take Cynbar, the magickal cloak (a decision that I still do not understand), and he put it on and pranced around in it like it was some kind of trinket, not giving it the reverence that a holy artifact deserves. I feel as though it is only a matter of time before he betrays us. If I had my way he would journey with us no longer." - Morgan